The present invention relates generally to vehicles and, more particularly, to storage apparatus for use within vehicles.
Motor vehicles are typically provided with a cargo storage compartment of some type. For example, sedan-style automobiles are conventionally equipped with a trunk. Sport/utility vehicles, mini-vans, and other vehicles in which there are two or more rows of seating, are conventionally provided with a cargo storage area behind the last row of seating. Items carried within vehicle cargo storage areas are often free to move about during vehicle operation, which may be undesirable. In addition, in vehicles such as sport/utility vehicles and mini-vans, cargo storage space may be somewhat limited. Accordingly, a need exists to maximize the efficiency and utilization of existing cargo storage space without intruding on passenger space. In addition, a need exists to restrain items from moving about in vehicle cargo storage areas during vehicle operation.
In view of the above discussion, storage apparatus that are configured to be attached to a vehicle interior roof are provided. According to embodiments of the present invention, an overhead storage apparatus includes a panel that is configured to be secured directly to a vehicle interior roof (e.g., directly through a headliner via screws and/or other fastening devices). The panel includes an aperture formed therein that is configured to allow an interior light attached to the interior roof of a vehicle to extend therethrough. According to embodiments of the present invention, an interior light may be attached to the panel. A cover is configured to be pivotally mounted to the panel and includes one or more storage compartments on the side of the cover facing the panel.
The cover is configured to be movable about a substantially horizontal axis between a closed position in face-to-face adjacent relationship with the panel and an open position for providing access to the one or more storage compartments. The cover includes an aperture formed therein. A translucent lens is disposed within the cover aperture. Accordingly, when the cover is in a closed position, the vehicle interior roof light can illuminate the vehicle interior through the aperture and lens in the cover. When the cover is moved to an open position, the light can also illuminate the one or more storage compartments in the cover.
According to embodiments of the present invention, an overhead storage apparatus cover and/or the panel may include one or more projections extending therefrom that are configured to support articles (e.g., shopping bags, etc.) suspended therefrom.
According to embodiments of the present invention, an overhead storage apparatus cover and/or panel may include thermal insulation material such that one or more compartments in the cover can serve as a food and/or beverage cooler.
According to embodiments of the present invention, an overhead storage apparatus that is configured to be attached to a vehicle interior roof includes a first panel, a second panel, and a cover pivotally secured to the second panel. The first panel is configured to be positioned between the interior roof of a vehicle and a headliner that is secured to the interior roof. The second panel is configured to be attached to the first panel in face-to-face adjacent relationship such that the vehicle headliner is sandwiched therebetween. The cover is pivotally mounted to the second panel and includes one or more storage compartments on a side of the cover facing the second panel. The cover is movable about a substantially horizontal axis between a closed position in face-to-face adjacent relationship with the second panel and an open position for providing access to the one or more storage compartments.
Overhead storage apparatus according to embodiments of the present invention can provide a secure way to store items within vehicles and can provide additional cargo storage space without intruding on passenger space. Moreover, cargo storage apparatus according to embodiments of the present invention may be lightweight and may be designed for easy installation on new and existing vehicles.